


The World of Dating

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Speed Dating, alternate universe where game grumps doesn't exist, you and suzy and holly are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with trivial relationships, you and your two best friends/roommates, Suzy and Holly, attend a speed dating event in the hopes to meet the guys of your dreams. (A Teen Rating for now but will definitely be Mature or Explicit by the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suzy's Idea

"I'm home!" You called as you walked into the small house that you shared with your two roommates, Suzy and Holly, who were also your best friends. You gently put the groceries you had just purchased on the kitchen counter. 

"We're in here!" You heard Holly call from the bathroom. "Come in!"

Unsure of what to expect, you cautiously opened the bathroom door to reveal Holly curling Suzy's hair. 

Both ladies were dressed up nicely with their makeup done, which was unusual for a random Sunday afternoon. 

"Are you guys going out?" You asked. 

"Yeah," Suzy answered. "And you are, too."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going speed dating!" Suzy explained excitedly. 

"No," you protested immediately. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" questioned Suzy. "We have tried literally everything else and the three of us aren't getting any younger."

You groaned, trying to come up with something to say to her. When you thought of nothing, you looked at your pink-haired roommate. 

"Holly, do something! Tell her this is a dumb idea."

Holly shrugged. "Suzy might have a point. We have tried everything else. Tinder, Match.com, eHarmony, OkCupid..." she trailed on. 

"Okay, yeah, we have. But I don't think speed dating is the answer to all our problems."

"How bad can it be?" said Suzy. "It's an hour away. No one we know will be there. Besides, won't it be fun to get dressed up and flirt mindlessly with a bunch of guys? And if you don't like one, you never have to see them again."

You crossed your arms over your chest, still unsure. 

"Maybe I'm being cynical, but I don't think it's possible to have an instant connection with someone from a three minute conversation," you sighed, knowing that you were losing the battle against your two roommates. 

"Maybe not," Holly agreed. "But there could be a spark. We'll never know unless we try."

You put your head in your hands defeatedly. "Okay, okay. You guys win."

"Great!" Suzy grinned as Holly finished up her hair. "Now go find something to wear and then I'll do your makeup."

You walked away from the bathroom and into your bedroom, immediately heading for your closet. Even though you still weren't completely sure about this speed dating thing, you still knew that you had to look presentable. 

"Suz-" You raised your voice so she would hear you ask for fashion advice, but she cut you off. 

"Wear that long-sleeved maroon dress!" 

You rolled your eyes, realizing that she had probably had this outfit in mind for you before you had even agreed to go. You stripped yourself from the t-shirt and jeans you had previously been wearing and replaced it with the dress. 

You then went into Suzy's room, where she was waiting for you. She sat you in a chair and looked at your face, then at her impressive stash of makeup, and then back at you. Meanwhile, you could feel Holly combing through your hair. 

Suzy positioned herself in front of you and started with foundation. She blended it in, applied concealer on top, and finished the rest of your face with minimal contour, blush, and highlight. 

"Now for the eyes..." Suzy said to herself while she searched through all her eyeshadow palettes. 

"Living with a talented makeup artist really comes in handy at times like these," noted Holly, and Suzy beamed at the compliment. 

"Close your eyes," she instructed, and you felt an eyeshadow brush touching your eyelid. After a few moments, she told you to open them again so she could put on mascara. 

"Finished!" she declared, giving you a handheld mirror so you could check yourself out. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"No. I like getting my makeup done by you. It's just the fact that we're going speed dating, of all things." You glared teasingly at her. 

"You'll be thanking me and Holly when you meet the guy of your dreams tonight!" She grabbed her purse off of her bed. "Are we ready?"

Holly drove while Suzy sat in the front and you occupied the backseat. After an hour's drive, your pink-haired roommate parked the car in front of a bar-restaurant hybrid. Next to the door were the words "18+ Speed Dating Event" in big letters on a chalkboard. 

You got out of the car and shut your door. "Are we seriously doing this?"

Suzy put her hand on your left shoulder, and Holly did the same thing to your right. 

"Yup!" they both chirped and guided you inside. 


	2. Three Minutes of Ecstasy

After being given a name tag, you, Suzy, and Holly were seated at a table next to each other in a line of seventeen other girls. It was only a few short minutes until the event began. 

An older man, maybe in his 40s, introduced himself as Brian and began to explain the rules.

"The girls will remain seated while each man shifts one seat to the right when I ring this bell," he held up the bell in the palm of his hand. "I will ring the bell every three minutes, so make each conversation count."

Nervous, you tugged at the hem of your dress as a man with pretty blue eyes and nicely trimmed facial hair sat across from you. 

"My name is Barry," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

You smiled shyly at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Is this your first time doing something like this?"

You nodded and gestured to the two women sitting next to you. "They kind of dragged me along."

Barry laughed. "It's my first time, too."

The rest of the conversation went okay. Nothing overly interesting was said, but it eased your tension to have started the night off with a nice guy. When the bell was rung, he thanked you for a nice chat, and moved over to sit across from Suzy. The guy Holly had been talking to sat where Barry had been sitting before. 

His name was Jon, and he was a nice guy too. After multiple conversations with other boys, you noted that this was going far better than you had expected. The boys at this event were way better behaved than the ones on Tinder. 

After another ringing of the bell, Holly leaned over to you and whispered. "That one is mine. Don't flirt."

You giggled as the guy Holly was talking about moved across from you. You saw from his name tag that his name was Ross. You chatted politely, but you noticed that his eyes were on Holly the whole time. 

The third to last guy to sit across from you immediately initiated the conversation. 

"Did you know speed dating was designed by a Rabbi so Jewish singles could meet and marry?"

You paused. "Uh, I didn't know that."

"I'm Jewish," he said. "But you can call me Danny."

"I'm Y/N," Your eyes scanned over his mop of curly hair and brown eyes. 

He smiled at you. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I guess," you answered. "Are you?"

"Oh, definitely," he explained. "Especially right now. This is, like, three minutes of ecstasy for me."

You raised an eyebrow. "Three minutes isn't a very long time."

"Don't worry, I last much longer than three minutes," he winked at you while you blushed. "I'd love to have more than three minutes with you, though. Maybe you could give me your number?"

You thought about it for a second before nodding. You recalled what your roommates had said to you earlier, about not getting any younger. And Dan was definitely the most interesting person you had talked to that night. 

You entered your number into his phone and handed it back just as the bell rung. 

"I'll text you later," he said as he slid into the seat across from Suzy. 

"Mine," you leaned over and whispered to her. 

She smiled. "Change of heart?"

"Shut up," you whispered and returned to the boy sitting across from you. 

He was nice, and so was the last one, but they didn't stand a chance because your mind was already filled with thoughts of Dan. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but we're just gonna roll with it!


End file.
